The Trojan Horse
by Teh Anna
Summary: Severus Snape goes back to Voldemort as a disloyal Death Eater and turns into a double agent (That puts a James Bond image into one's mind, doesn't it?). Sequel to A New Life. PG for blood and a wee little bit of cursing .


Disclaimer: Okay, time for the disclaimer routine. *says in a droning, monotonous voice* I do not own Severus Snape, Fawkes, Dumbledore, or Voldemort. They are all property of JK Rowling and I'm not reproducing her book for cash I am merely using her characters and themes for the helluvit and to build on my creative writing skills. Thank you and have a nice day.  
  
I guess you could call this a sequel to 'A New Life'. So if you haven't read 'The Sun Does Shine At Midnight' then go read it. And then read 'A New Life'. Then come here and read this one.   
  
It's been so long since I've heard the story of the Trojan Horse. I tried some search engines but all they brought up were pages giving information on the virus. So I tried hard to remember it so if it isn't completely correct, forgive me.  
  
Thanks, to my wonderful Beta Reader/editor, Saranya. She is a very tough editor, tougher than any other ones I've had, but nonetheless, she's a good editor.  
  
************************************************************************************************************************* ** The Trojan Horse**  
_ The Trojan Horse was a large, hollow horse, carved out of wood. It had a secret trapdoor so that many soldiers could fit inside. One night, during the Trojan War several soldiers pulled the giant horse into the enemy kingdom. Then the soldiers opened the trapdoor and stayed inside the horse. When morning came the people saw the horse and thought it was a gift and an omen of good luck. But then the soldiers came streaming out the trap door and attacked the village people, and won the war._  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The trees of the Forbidden Forest swished back and forth, in a slow, rhythmic dance, the wind whistling through their leaves. A dark figure was smoothly weaving its way around the trees, keeping in their shadows.  
  
_ In and out. In and out. Over that root. In and out. In and out. _  
  
Severus Snape concentrated on trying not to trip over the tree roots and rocks that littered the Dark Forest. His Dark Mark burned on his left forearm and his eyes watered with pain.   
  
_I'm coming! Hold ON! In and out. In and- DAMN! _  
  
Severus tripped over a mossy tree root. He tasted leaves and dirt in his mouth and he spat them out, scowling. He slowly pulled himself up in a sitting position, in time to see a shaggy black dog watching him from a distance. The dog had a definite smirk on it's snout.   
"BLACK!" Severus picked up a twig from next to him and hurled it at the dog, hitting the dog right between the eyes. The dog bared his teeth and bounded off.  
  
"That's right! Go!" growled Severus. He gingerly touched his ankle and a sharp searing pain went through it. It was twisted. He pointed at it with his wand and muttered something. The pain left immediatly. He stood up and continued through the forest, the Dark Mark's pain was getting more excessive, as was his cursing. He was going back to the Dark Lord and had to act as if he had been loyal to Voldemort all this time. He was going to act as if he hated Dumbledore's guts. And he knew that Voldemort would kill him if he found out the truth.... He continued on until he reached the edge of Hogsmeade. He put on his mask and then took a long shaky breath and disapparated.  
  
_ Don't scream when the Dark Lord tortures you  
It will only make him smile  
Don't beg when the Dark Lord threatens you   
It will only bring laughter to his lips  
Don't grovel at his feet when the Dark Lord kills you  
It will only make him stronger _  
  
He appeared in the circle and immediately the eyes of each of the Death Eaters were turned to him, staring out of their eyes slits of their masks. Voldemort was obviously in a foul mood. He turned sharply when Severus arrived. Severus looked at Voldemort and shuddered. He had slits for nostrils and slanted red eyes which were placed on a chalk white face.   
  
"Snape! Forward and centre!"  
  
He stepped into the centre of the circle, his palms sweating. He shivered under his warm cloak.  
  
"Severus Snape...What nerve it must have taken you to come here tonight. What courage..."  
  
Severus knew that this wasn't leading anywhere good.  
  
"But I have to ask my self what possessed you to come here? Why did you return? And_** why were you so late?"**_   
  
Severus remained silent. A trickle of sweat ran down his brow.  
  
"Did you come back to me thinking that I would just take you back? Do you think me a fool, Snape?"  
  
His eyes bored into Severus's. Red into black. Severus cleared his mind and he could feel Voldemort trying to break into his mind using Legilimency.   
  
"Crucio!" Voldemort pointed his wand at Severus who dropped to the ground in an awkward position. He felt as though a thousand knifes where piercing his skin. A searing pain went through his leg. It was broken. He felt tears of pain come to his eyes and felt the bitter taste of bile in his throat.   
  
_ Don't scream when the Dark Lord tortures you.  
It will only make him smile… _  
  
He knew Voldemort was trying to catch him off guard and let his thoughts flow so that Voldemort could read them and determine if Severus was truly loyal. But Severus wouldn't let him. He curled up and rolled around, sharp rocks and glass piercing his skin…. He kept his mouth firmly shut. He wouldn't scream. He wouldn't give Voldemort that pleasure. He felt several potions bottle break inside of his robes. Voldemort raised his wand, lifting the curse, and looked angered that Severus had not yelled out. Severus struggled to his feet. Lifting his broken leg slightly off the ground. The pain was growing more and more intense. He felt the cool trickle of blood run down his legs, arms, and forehead.  
  
. "Where were you? Did you not feel the mark burn?" hissed Voldemort.  
  
"Dumbledore kept me. He knew it was burning. I was only able to slip away tonight. When he was preoccupied with...other things..." said Severus, a shade of slyness drifting into his voice. The other things he was talking about was Potter arriving back at Hogwarts with Cedric Diggory's dead body. Voldemort wasn't stupid, and Severus knew it. Voldemort didn't buy the Dumbledore story but he couldn't confirm it while Severus was using Occlumency.  
  
"Do you know, Snape, that I kill liars?" He hissed.  
  
_Don't be when the Dark Lord threatens you  
It will only bring laughter to his lips…_  
  
"Yes, my lord, I do."  
  
"Crucio!" said Voldemort again.  
  
Again, Severus curled up tightly, trying to keep weight off his broken leg. Voldemort lifted the curse.  
  
"What would you say, Snape, if I told you I was going to kill you?"  
  
_Don't grovel at his feet when the Dark Lord kills you  
It will only make him stronger…_  
  
'This is it. This is the end,' thought Severus, 'I wonder if they'll have a nice funeral for me? A Yew wood coffin will be nice... Yes, and some black finish won't look too bad...I wonder if they'll be able to find my body though? Probably not. Maybe just a leg here and an arm there... Good-bye Dumbledore, thank you for trusting me when no one else did. Good-bye, Minerva, I enjoyed arguing with you over who would win the next Quidditch match. Good-bye Black, now I won't have to see you anymore. Good-bye Lupin, get someone else to make your Wolfbane Potion for you. Good-bye Potter, without me they'll be no one to stop you from being as arrogant as your father.'  
  
Severus took a deep breath. "I'd tell you that it is your choice whether I die or live."  
  
Severus closed his eyes. He waited for the green jet of light to hit him. He waited like that for two seconds before he opened his eyes, cautiously. Voldemort was watching Severus, intently.  
  
"I'm going to let you live this time, Snape."  
  
Relief swelled up in Severus. He wasn't going to die.  
  
"You are a valuable Death Eater... You are knowledgeable in potions and the Dark Arts..."  
  
Severus felt a prick of pride though the praise was coming from Voldemort. Voldemort continued to watch Severus thoughtfully, out of his slanted eyes.  
  
"And it would be an advantage to have someone right under the long, crooked nose of Dumbledore..." A slow cruel smile spread across his chalk white face, "A spy..."  
  
Severus had only spied on fellow Death Eaters after Voldemort's temporary downfall. And now Severus was spying on Voldemort, and at the same time Voldemort thought Severus was spying on Dumbledore... Severus knew he was playing a dangerous game.  
  
"I can tell you what I know of Dumbledore's plans right now, my lord," said Severus, carefully.  
  
"And what do you know?" came the shrewd reply.  
  
"I know Dumbledore is gathering members of the Order of the Phoenix as he did when you were in great power many years ago. I also know that he has made me one of the members."  
  
"Can you give me the names of the other members of the Order of the Phoenix?"  
  
'I'm afraid Dumbledore put a Confidentiality Spell on me." Lied Severus, still using his Occlumency, just in case.  
  
"Yes, well, I'll have ways of finding their names anyway.... You may all go now."  
  
All the Death Eaters were surprised by this sudden dismissal and stood rooted on the spot, confused.   
  
"I said GO!"  
  
There were several frantic pops as the Death Eaters disapparated quickly, Severus among them. He apparated at the back to Hogsmeade and proceeded through the Forbidden Forest back to Hogwarts. He held onto the trees, keeping his weight of his bad leg. He had several cuts and bruises oozing with blood. His robes were stained with blood and the potions that had escaped from the bottles when the bottles broke.   
  
He looked behind him and there was a thin trail of blood, marking his trail. He heard a sudden rustle. He drew his wand quickly a nd looked behind him, tensing up. Several thestrals where licking the blood off the path, and he relaxed. He watched them for a second. The scaly, reptile-like birds ignored him and continued delicately licking the blood of the path, their long tounges barely brushing the ground. Then he continued on.  
  
The trip to Hogwarts seemed to take forever. His leg throbbed with pain. He finally caught sight of Hogwarts. As he limped closer and closer he saw that Dumbledore was on the front steps, looking out, there was a look of utmost concern on his face. When he caught sight of Severus, relief spread over his face. He went down the steps and across the lawn at a running walk. When he got near enough to see Severus's condition he let out a breath.  
  
"Oh dear...."  
  
"I'm fine," said Severus, brushing his dark hair, damp with blood, away from his face.  
  
"You're _not_ fine." Dumbledore took Severus's hand and helped Severus up the stairs.  
  
Dumbledore lead Severus to his office. And helped him onto a soft, squishy chair. Fawkes flew over and landed on Severus's knee. He gently stroked the bird as the bird let a tear fall from one of his beady eyes. It dropped onto one of Severus's wounds and he watched it heal visibly. Fawkes continued this process till all of Severus's wounds were healed. Now Severus only felt pain in his leg.  
  
"What happened there?" he asked.  
  
"The Dark Lord made me his spy. He said that I'd be useful working under your nose. I told him that the Order was starting again...." said Severus, hoarsely; trying to swallow the mix of bile and blood that was rising in his throat.  
  
"You did well, Severus." He said softly.  
  
When Severus didn't reply he said, 'It must have taken a lot of nerve to go there tonight." In his mind he saw Voldemort saying to him, 'What nerve it must have taken you to come here tonight.'. Dumbledore's words, overlapping Voldemort's.   
  
"Now Severus I suggest you go to your room and get cleaned up." Said Dumbledore gently, "Do you need help getting to your quarters?"  
  
"No. I can manage." He was the avatar or stubbornness and pride.  
  
"Okay then, Severus. And I will never be able to thank you enough for what you did for me tonight."   
  
Severus got up, with some difficulty and turned to go.  
  
"Oh and Severus, one more thing," said Dumbledore.  
  
Severus turned to face Dumbledore.  
  
"Try to be a little nicer to Harry. He's not his father, you know."  
  
'Yes, that'll happen- when hell freezes over, ' thought Severus.  
  
"I understand that, Headmaster," he lied.  
  
He turned and limped out the door, to the Dungeons. When he finally got to the Dungeons he collapsed onto a chair. He lifted his leg, wincing in pain.  
  
"Limbus Reparo." He muttered and suddenly the pain was gone. He took a quick shower, changed into his long, grey nightshirt, and slipped into bed.  
  
He was like those Trojan soldiers. He was a spy living in disguise, not the disguise of a horse though, but in the disguise of a Death Eater. He sighed and waved his wand. Immediately he was surrounded by darkness. He closed his eyes and let sleep envelope him and take him to its deep, dark depths.  
  
Finis   
  
**********************************************************************************************************  
  
Please tell me if I should make a sequel to this one too! I've kind of run out of ideas though so if some one would so kindly suggest something....  
  
*eyes the review button* You know there's nothing I like better than a good review... *hint, hint*   
  



End file.
